sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 03 / Transcript
A new day, well not that new, it was already afternoon, the students were already at home. School was over for an hour by now. Rubellit had a bit before met up with Amethyst. They were walking to the Feather Bell Restaurant. “I had no idea that one of the Angels would live here.” Amethyst them mumbled. “Hm? Did you say something?” Rubellit then wondered, turning to Amethyst. “Huh? Uh. No.” Amethyst shook her head. “I’m just surprised that seem-to-be legendary warriors are such a group of fools who keep goofing around.” She said cold. “Now now…” Rubellit then complained. “Don’t say that. After all you and I are also one of them.” She said strict. “Alright then, you are the one who is goofing around.” Amethyst said cold and kept walking. “Hey!” Rubellit shouted, following her. “They are really legends.” Pink then said. She put her head out of Rubellit’s bag. “Yeah? How come?” Amethyst wondered mumbling. “Warriors of the rainbow. They are the legendary rainbow warriors. They are the only ones who have the power to defeat Catastrophe.” Pink explained. “Cata-Cata… who?” Amethyst wondered unimpressed. “Catastrophe. Lord of Eternal Darkness. You might have felt it but not realized it. He was once the king of all worlds and…” Purple started. “You know, if you want to know more about Catastrophe, ask the Guardian Angels of the Sky… or that Kamonian boy. He should know it after all.” She added. “I hardly understand anything you say…” Rubellit said confused. “I can totally relate.” Amethyst said agreeing. OPENING Then the two girls reached the restaurant, opening the front door. Amethyst had decided to ask them about what on earth is going on here. However, as they arrived, the seven had already a big topic to panic about. Oh well, Ruby was the one who panicked. “Ahhh… Ruby, please come down…” Emerald said, trying to calm her down. “I can’t calm down right now!” Ruby answered. “You don’t get that! Being the captain is so important to me. I mean, if I’m not captain, what am I?” She wondered. They were discussing about the next election of the new captain of the girls’ basketball team. Ruby was worried about it because she was captain the last year already and there were some really good other team mates. First years and second years. “Overreacting.” Loo answered short to her ‘then what am I’ question. “You are not helping.” Ruby complained. “I’m not trying.” Loo said cold. “Hi there.” Rubellit said while approaching the group while waving. “Oh hey Rubellit and Amethyst, right?” Topaz said greeting. Amethyst nodded, saying ‘yeah, that’s right’. “So, what are you arguing about?” She then wondered. “Oh we aren’t arguing. Ruby is just worried about whether she’ll be the next captain or not.” Sapphire explained. “Ah, I see!” Rubellit said nodding. “Ah, Akahane-san, I think you shouldn’t worry about that. You know, all you do is making it for yourself worse.” Amethyst said. “Yeah I –“ Ruby stopped in her sentence, realizing that Amethyst called her ‘Akahane-san’. “…Akahane-san… Ah, Amethyst, please. You don’t need to call me by my last name!” She said smiling. “After all, we are part of a team. There is no formal thing about it at all!” She added. “Unless you want to tease Loo, then you use his ‘last name’. Right, Kuraisoba-san?” Sapphire explained, then looked at Loo, teasingly. He didn’t answer her, just looked at her with an annoyed expression. “Ah…ah… well…” Amethyst was quite speechless about the situation right now. She was expecting a lot goofing around but not that much. “Anyway, we came here to talk to you guys. You know we still have a lot questions.” Rubellit said the same thing Amethyst thought. “H-How can you stay that normal in that situation?” Amethyst wondered. “What situation?” Rubellit wondered, not sure what Amethyst was trying to talk about. “Well, I have no idea what you are talking about right now. But I’m… I mean we are well aware about what you want to talk about.” Amber then said. “You are not sure what’s going on right now, aren’t you?” Ruby added. “Well we would really help you with that.” Diamond nodded while joining the others with the thought. “But the truth is, we have no idea either.” Loo finished the thought. “Oh well, that makes it harder.” Amethyst sighed. “No, really.” Sapphire said. “We thought it was finally over. I mean we did defeat Catastrophe. What did we forget?” She wondered. “There! There it is. What is a Catastrophe? And I’m pretty sure you are not talking about the word!” Amethyst then said, bowing over the table, waiting for an explanation. “…” The girls looked at each other. “Well I think you are suited for explaining that, Loo.” Diamond then said smiling. “Huh?” “Yeah, that’s just what I thought!” Emerald agreed. “What?” “Don’t just look like a surprised kitten. Explain already, Prince.” Sapphire said strict but still smiling. “… You girls….” Loo said annoyed. “Alright then listen. "Catastrophe is the … I mean was the probably most powerful creature existing. He used to rule the existing worlds until he was defeated by the legendary angel. However, he managed to survived the fight against her and created his own ‘kingdom’ to charge his powers and once again rule the worlds and then the whole fights last year. You know the stories. Tadaa. The legendary warriors defeated him. The End.” Loo explained fast, probably not the most detailed explanation, but it was explanation. “Ahh…. Eh… I don’t think I understand.” Rubellit then said confused. “That’s ok, I do.” Amethyst turned around nodding. “Alright, then back to Ruby.” Loo said, standing up. Putting his hands on her shoulders. “Stop worrying. You will see what happens and if that helps you that match against the boys’ team should help you with the election. I mean as long as you do it fine. Then if you excuse me.” He said and left the room. “Hm,… is it just me or is he acting strange today?” Ruby then wondered. “No. He is acting normal.” Diamond said smiling. “You just never see him acting that way.” She added. “Anyway Ruby, I guess you should listen to what he said.” Amber said while the others were nodding. “You are probably right…” She said thinking. Then the scene changed to the next day. It was the big match, girls’ team against boys’ team. It was after the lessons and open for anyone who wanted to see it. The match didn’t look good. Not for the girls not for the boys. “Damn, the girls are better than they look.” One of the boys said surprised. Meanwhile Ruby tried to stay calm, however, she kept hearing comments like “If I was captain…”, which dragged her down every second. “Ruby, said positive!” One of her team mates shouted. “Don’t worry, we stand behind you.” The girl shouted smiling. As the girls were scoring another point and the boys were furious about that, a mysterious girl appeared. The teams didn’t bother much until the girl attacked the field. “Woah! What was that?!” One of the boys shouted while running of the field. “Captain!” One of the newbies shouted, looking for help at Ruby’s. Ruby was quite surprised by that, after all, she was one of them, who were giving those stupid comments before. Even though being surprised, Ruby didn’t hesitate long and told the girls what to do. “We need to act fast!” She started shouting. “Take the people and get them somewhere fast!” She said, sending ‘her girls’ to the audience. “Hey boys!” She looked at the boys. “Don’t just stand around like that! Hurry up and help the girls!!” She said strict. “Y-yes, Captain!” Some of the boys shouted, even though Ruby was not their captain. Some of the boys and some of the girls were very surprised by Ruby’s leadership. “Hey, girl captain.” The boys’ captain shouted. “What about you?!” He wondered. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. When the game is interrupted, the captain must stand it. A captain will clear the situation. No matter what happens!” She said. “And now leave!” Ruby shouted. As everyone was gone, the remaining eight came on the field. “Oho. I was told about six girls. Not eight.” The mysterious girl then said. “Who are you and what do you want?!” Ruby shouted at the girl. “I’m Onyx.” She introduced herself. “But you don’t need to know why I’m here or what I’m doing here. All you need to know is that from now on, I’m your enemy!” She said attacking the girls. Amethyst and Rubellit got ready to run, but before they could they saw than Low had already blocked the attack. “Aha. I’ve been told about you too.” Onyx laughed unimpressed. “Everyone!!” Ruby shouted and Scarlet transformed into her Commune form. The others nodded. And so did Amethyst and Rubellit. Then they transformed. “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” “Double Rainbow Painting!” Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson! Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron! Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Guardian Angel Sienna! Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Guardian Angel Cyan! Rage, wild wave of talents! Guardian Angel Azure! Wonderful color of intelligence! Guardian Angel Whitney! “The dreams of everyone! We are the Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” The girls introduced themselves. Then, Lavender and Heather finished their transformation. “Throbbing, the power of love! Guardian Angel Heather!” “Sparkle, power of dreams! Guardian Angel Lavender!” “We are the Guardian Stars” Then, for the first time, all eight Angels transformed together. “So you want to play that game, fine with me.” Onyx said still unimpressed, creating a Jewelrayu, it looked pretty much like the previous ones. “Oh, not another one.” Heather said a bit sad. “What don’t you want to fight?” Loo wondered. The two were standing behind, due to their conversation. “It’s not that. I just don’t understand what they get from those monsters. They just get defeated by us and have no other uses.” She explained. “That’s not quite true.” Loo then said. “I mean I don’t know how these Jewel… Jewel..ra..yu work. But a Katahowa usually charged darkness. Power. Not power for those who use them. But to the big bad person behind all of this.” Loo explained. “So these would support… Kuro?” Heather wondered. “If she is behind all of that, yes.” Loo nodded. “Are you two done with small talk by now?!” Azure wondered annoyed. “Y-yeah, sorry!” Heather answered, helping the others. However, didn’t have much to do because Crimson took over the whole fight. She was furious about all of that. Her team was just about to win. And now? They had to start all of that once again. She kept punching and kicking the Jewelrayu until she tossed it to the ground. “Woah…” Heather and Lavender said together. “Well, that’s the power of passion.” Azure nodded proud, proud of Crimson. “Don’t you think you can crush our match and just get away with it!” She shouted. Then, Angel Crimson appeared before a red background while holding her left arm in front of her chest. With her right hand, she drew an orange pentagram while calling: “Incinerate!” Then she punched the Pentagram towards the enemy. The pentagram then appeared under the enemy’s feet and Crimson called “Burning Red Star!”. Then the pentagram released fire, burning the Jewelrayu. The jewel of the monster turned red and was defeated by the flames. “She is strong.” Onyx then mumbled but didn’t change her expressions. “Very interesting. Until next time, Guardian Angels!” She said and disappeared. “…” Lavender looked surprised at Onyx or where Onyx used to be. “That voice… it sounds like…” She mumbled. “Woah, Crimson, what a power!” Sienna said impressed. “I guess than if Azure and Crimson got new powers, all of us have.” Cyan added. “Don’t ask us.” Blue then said. “We don’t know anything about those new powers.” He said. “How can’t you know. After all, you are their power sources.” Loo then wondered laughing. Blue then popped out of his Commune form, which let Azure lose her transformation. “Hey, Blue.” She said surprised. “Sorry, Sapphire.” Blue apologized. “Well maybe these new powers come from our time at Skyriver. Maybe we have recovered some power of the rainbow.” Blue said thinking. “Yeah, maybe.” Loo said laughing. Then a bit later, at the evening. The match was postponed. However, the election of the new captain wasn’t it was rather done earlier than it was planned. “And the new captain of the girls’ basketball team is…” Yoshida-san, who also watched the match but was shown before, said after counting the votes. “…well that’s easy. Now you guys are boring. Now you have the same captain for the next year.” He said a bit disappointed. “Ha! You are joking aren’t you?! Ruby is the best captain we can get!” One of the girls said proud of Ruby. While the girl was saying that, other girls were hugging Ruby. They were so happy for her. The only one who didn’t celebrate was Ruby. She was stunned by the results so she couldn’t move. But inside, she was jumping, happily. “I knew it would turn out well.” Amber said smiling. She and the others watched the ‘show’. “No, you didn’t.” Topaz then said laughing. ENDING Category:Transcripts